


Tumblr One Shot

by Zeebs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeebs/pseuds/Zeebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a confession from Naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com from its-pixiesthings :<br/>My biggest Loki fantasy: I’m a spy sent by the Avengers to infiltrate Loki’s base. I am caught and Loki sees to the interrogation… personally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itspixiesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/gifts).



You blink, head pounding as the light hits your face. You cringe in the intense light, attempting to bring your hands down to shield your eyes. You're unable to, your hands are shackled tightly to the wall above you.

You curse to yourself, How could this happen, you had slipped in, gotten away with being one of the maids, which was hard enough as most of the girls had been assigned to . . . other duties.

The area was swarming with an unimaginable amount of goons. You weren't sure where from, but you could have sworn you'd been briefed on some of them.

'Thought you'd succeed in passing information?'

Someone hisses from the dark. The light is so bright you can't make out anyone behind it. You squint, trying to make out some shape of the owner. It scarcely sounds human. When you had first arrived you nearly vomited at the amount of blood, the wormy intestines from some poor fool.

Was that to be my fate as well?

The thought bounces off of your skull, snakes begin to writhe in your stomach.

Abruptly, there's a loud clang as the door opens, the light flickering out as the door slams into the wall with a thud.

'You're excused, I will take it from here.'

His voice slithers to your ears, and you shudder. You'd only see him in passing, going from room to room, you'd clean up his underling’s messes, sometimes the gore of captured enemies that he had watched tortured. But you knew that voice.

Talking does not bode well for you, so you opt to remain silent.

Sweat beads your forehead, your breathing increases, nearly hyperventilating as the light flickers back to life, once more you close your eyes hiding your face in your shoulder from the light.

You blink looking back up, nervous that you've heard no more voices.

You focus on the lamp, which has been dimmed allowing you to make out most of the room.

The room is but a simple rectangle, the lamp in front of you pointed in your direction, illuminating the half that you are bound to. A small cart toting various worrying instruments lies nearly covered in shadow. You’re now aware of thanks to the light.

Craning your neck, and scrunching up your eyes, you desperately attempt to get a better view of those shadowy corners. You’re ultimately unsuccessful, but that doesn’t matter. In one stride, he steps forward, gold glowing under the harsh light of the lamp.

You swallow hard, as he stares at you, a sly smile playing across his lips.

'I'm surprised.'

He rocks back on his feet, arm folding across his chest as his hand coils underneath his chin.

'I thought if the avengers were going to send someone, they'd have sent another more . . . ah, capable spy.'

He laughs, stepping close to you, eyes falling on your abdomen, chest, and finally looking you in the eyes.

You inhale, holding your breath terrified as to what may come.

'And to think, you were caught with the earpiece whilst sleeping. . . Shame Iron man doesn't have time to test all of his little toys now, does he?'

Loki reaches towards you, curling his index finger slowly, green mist sprouting from the end of his finger, it spirals into your ear.

He pulls the small, earpiece from your ear canal, it emits static bursts every few seconds, alarmed that it is no longer in a secure space. You nearly begin to hyperventilate again, but you manage to keep your breathing even. In a second he smashes it between his thumb and index finger, the small little gears and plastic tinker to the floor.

Eyes still focused on you he brushes the hair behind your ear, his face unreadable.

'Now, what, my pet, were you so keenly looking for?'

His face is unbearably close to yours; you can feel his breath against your neck with every word.

'You'll have to do _more_ than _ask_.'

You snarl, attempting to sound brave, you weren't going to give in to just questioning.

'Oh, trust me dear, I fully intend to.'

His hand reaches forward, tugging at your shirt, in one swift movement, the fabric tears, and your chest is left exposed. Your eyes widen in shock, you desperately try to drag your arms over your breasts, appalled that you're suddenly so exposed. He drops the ruined shirt, hands immediately cover your breasts, fingers sinking into your flesh, guaranteed to leave marks. You whimper, biting your lip to distract yourself.

'To send someone such as yourself, and to be caught due to such faulty, technology you _poor_ thing.'

One his hands snakes towards your stomach, and you begin to squirm knowing what's coming.

He lets out a chuckle and you attempt to bring your knees together, but you can't the bonds on your feet are too tight - no room for your legs to move.

You look to the ceiling, _You were trained to deal with pain, not this. . . Damn him_.

Loki's hand trails the waistband of your pants, causing you to shudder. His touch feels so good, it leaves your skin tingling, goose bumps erupting across your torso.

Your nipples begin to perk up and you curse your body for being so aroused by this god. His smirk widens into a grin and he grabs hold of your breast twisting the tender bud between his fingers.

You can't contain yourself and you let out a moan, back arching against the wall.

'When you got here, you insisted that you would make a better maid than a wench, _Why_?'

He twists your breast again, hard. You viciously shake your head, teeth sunk into your lower lip, a renewal of determination to not make a peep resurfacing.

Your breath comes out in spurts, but he releases your breast - and you gasp for air.

'I suppose I'm just not interested in you.'

You lie through your clenched teeth, doing your best to glower at him. At this he laughs, his voice echoing against the grey walls.

'Come now, pet, don't lie to me. I've noticed your wandering eyes following me whenever I've walked past you. Not to mention how you're currently reacting . . .'

He pulls at your breast again and you groan, face flushed with blood.

'T-that isn't tru -'

His lips smash into yours as his tongue wrenches your teeth apart, fighting for dominance with your own. His free hand sliding to the back of your head, fingers winding your hair around them as he pulls your head back, your neck completely exposed. He releases your lips, and you inhale, air washing through your lungs, but you lose it all as a moan crashes through your lips. He bites into your neck, teasing and chewing, hands scraping down your back leaving angry red marks assuring that you were his property. He works down to your clavicle, and you're positive the evidence will be a deep purple in a couple of hours.

He pulls back, surveying his work - and your chest heaves with you panting, your mouth wide open, you stare at him, eyes heavy with want.

Your once tightly shut thighs hang loosely underneath you, knees twitching unknowingly. With a wave of his hand you feel the ropes around your ankles loosen, uncoiling from your skin. His hands encircle your waist once more, working the nook of your shoulder with his teeth, making his way up to your jaw. Your pants slipping nearly to your knees, he breathes,

'Cleaning is a good way to look for things. . .'

His fingers trail down your stomach once more- fingers pushing against your flesh. two of his fingers hook the top of your panties. Pulling them down your thighs, fingers running across your slick lips. Your pants dragged down by one of his knees, and you carefully step out of them, no knowing what had come over you. Your panties follow, dropping to your ankles.

'But to think that I would be careless enough to leave something behind for you to find whilst you were cleaning. . .'

Loki rubs your throbbing clit with his index and middle finger his legs pushing your thighs apart as his hands grip under your knees wrenching your legs apart exposing your leaking maw. Your panties dangle around your ankle and you feel his arousal against you as his armor and clothes suddenly melt away.

You raise your hands to the extent your restraints allow desperately trying to push against his shoulders.

'Don't.'

You manage to gasp as he rubs his length against you, one hand releasing your leg, while some unknown force keeps it there while his hand is preoccupied releasing his member.

'Don't _what_?'

He grins down at you as you suck in air, clenching your teeth and desperately trying to adjust your legs as his cock slowly slides against your wet lips.

He prods you with his tip, as he begins to gnaw on your neck again.

‘You really think you can evade my questions? A mere mortal such as yourself?'

You groan, hips twitching, nearly bucking towards him, he laughs - and he places his index finger against your lips. Silencing you.

'If you answer me, small one, I will give you all that you desire. . .'

Your mind clouded by lust, you nod, your abdomen eagerly angled towards him, his member rubbing against your slick folds.

'My small one, why are you so keen on my strong hold?'

He slowly pushes into you, and you can feel your eyes rolling into your skull, the pressure is heavenly, and you cannot help the words from spilling from your mouth.

'N-needed to find a way in'

You stammer.

'Couldn't find one from the outside - constantly failed from the inside . . .'

You can feel his mouth form into a satisfactory grin, as he exhales upon your neck.

He slowly pulls out of you only to shove himself back in, his thrusts gaining speed, and with every breath you begin to gasp.

His nails scratch against your back and a long moan escapes from your throat. Loki pulls your legs up forcing your back to curl, allowing him deeper access within you. His hands continue to scratch your back, flesh corroding against his nails, you pull at the restraints on your wrists as your chest heaves, legs held high due to some green mist.

His mouth encompasses your tit, and he bites hard on your nipple. One of his hands leaves your back, encircling your neck with his long fingers.

His grip tightens and you strain for air, and he lets out a husky laugh as you open your mouth desperately trying to aid your lungs.

'You'd never be able to find anything, this I swear mortal.'

You nod as much as you can, his hand still cinched around your neck. You can feel the blood rushing to your face, and he finally releases you. You are not given a moments rest, as his thrusts begin anew. Your hands, now free, tangle in his hair, and you moan again as his cock hits your sweet spot, over and over again.

He groans, and bites into your neck, and you scream, legs tightening around his waist. And he leads you into a powerful climax, you hips rock in time with his, only to suddenly spasm, your spine and shoulders following as your eyes roll back into their sockets.

You twitch as he moans into your neck, and you can feel slick warmth from his own orgasm dripping from your cunt.

He slides out of you, and with a woosh, he is fully clothed once more. While your tattered clothes remain in a pitiful heap on the floor. Your legs slowly fall to the ground, but you find it incredibly hard to stand.

You grind your teeth, heart thudding in your chest.

'Seeing as you have other uses, I _guess_ I could entertain the thought of extending your miserable life for a while longer. . .'

The pieces of your tiny communicator float back up to his hand, seamlessly coming together, even a couple of sparks spit from the small device as static begins to sound.

'You will be used for whatever, ah, desires I may have.'

He looks over his shoulder, and you shudder, still not over what had just occurred.

In a flash he was in front of you again, his forearm resting on the wall above your head as he looks down at you.

Turning your head in a final act of defiance he grasps your chin, placing the static-y thing back into your ear.

"You will direct the last of the Avengers into my base, claiming that you've found a way in. . . Yes?'

His thumb and index finger squeeze your cheeks, forcing your lips open.

'Y-yes' you stutter.

'And you may want to turn that device down, can't have anyone expect you'd be a double agent hm?'

Your earlier bonds find their way back to your wrists, once again pinning you to the wall with 3 feet of freedom. He steps away from you watching you slump to the ground knees still shaking. In a rush you immediately reduce the noise in your ear, then scrounge around for what's left of your clothes.

'Someone will fetch you soon. You'll be guided to my chambers shortly. Enjoy your... Break.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for fun! Posting for your entertainment~ Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
